10 Songs Fanfic Meme  Akari and Toby!
by schmo
Summary: Ten small fics about Toby and Akari, set to ten songs shuffled from my music library! Includes: Telephone by Lady Gaga, Airplanes by B.o.B., Don't Stop the Music, by Rihanna, Down by Jay Sean and many many more! Rated M for last songfic.


Harvest Moon Tree of Tranquility 10 songs Meme Fic: TobyXAkari

A fanfic meme. Saw it reading Soul Eater fiction. Wanted to try it out here. Here's how it goes. Put your music library on shuffle. Write small fics for the first ten songs that play. No cheating. You only have from the beginning of the song to the end to write each fic.

**Number 1: Airplanes -B.O.B featuring Haley Williams (This is a sad one)**

Akari looked up into the cloudless nightsky of Waffle Island. She was was wandering Cream Beach, not knowing what else to do. The sand would crumble under her weight, and her foot prints would wash away in the waves. The moon was bright as ever.

It seemed ironic that the one thing that ruined her life could be her only chance for a wish come true.

An airplane killed the love of her life…

**Number 2: Telephone -Lady Gaga Feat. Beyonce (…..xD….. )**

"Hello? Hello?" Akari questioned the phone. "HELLO!" she frustratingly yelled into it. "Baby… I can't hear a thing…"

"Akari?" a lazy voice answered back.

"Toby!" She shouted. "Toby is that You!"

"Akari… don't shout…."

"I can't hear anything, Toby!"

"Yes… but I can hear you just fine. There's no need to shout…."

"Hello? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"This… is a disaster…."

"What? Speak faster?"

"No you're fi—"

"Okayhow'sthis!"

"Nooooooooooooo!"

"Toby! Icanhearyounow!"

"ugh…."

"Toby!"

"…yes…"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"…." Toby smiled. "I love you too, Akari."

**Number 3: The Love Bug -mflo loves BoA (this is in japanese, korean, and english…)**

Akari Lay under the shade of a tree in peace. Beside her, the love of her life, a lazy fisherman in blue.

She looked over at his peaceful sleeping face. His eyes were closed even when he wasn't asleep, so she could entirely tell if he was, but the content smile and his rhythymic breathing suggested he was.

Akari soaked in the moment. Until a pesky little gnat flew by.

"Ah!" she fell over from her seated position. She swatted away the annoyance with determination. However her efforts were to no avail. Her flailing limbs threw her off balance and onto the undisturbed young man's abdomen.

"Akari…." Toby's voice spoke her name.

She turned to his now awake body.

"What are you doing…?"

"Swatting… the bug…." She answered.

"You caught a bug?"

"No…. I'm trying to swat it away." She replied.

"You must have caught the love bug." He laughed at her antics.

Akari blushed and nodded.

**Number 4: Will I? Radio Edit - Ian Van Dahl (This is gonna be hard….)**

"How will I ever love you again!" Akari shouted to the grilled fish sitting on her kitchen table.

She lay sick in bed with what thought to be a bad case of food poisoning, causing her to spill her guts to an unfortunate trash can.

"You… you disgust me….. I'll never eat another fish! EVER!"

She shouted across the empty room.

"Akari! I'm home!" a sluggish voice called from beyond the door. "I went down to the Merengue Clinic…. They don't think its food poisoning…."

"Hi sweety!" Akari jumped up to run and give her husband Toby a giant hug and kiss. She fell flat on her face In an instant, and sat up, doubling over in pain and agony…

"Don't do that…" he sighed and helped her up. "Akari… Irene thinks you might be…. Pregnant…"

Akari threw up.

**Number 5: Zessei Bijin -Ai Nonaka (the ending theme to Sayonara, Zetsubo Sensei)**

Toby's dream had become a night mare….

It started out peacefully, with Akari and Toby eating a nice dinner at home… But suddenly, Akari strapped him down to a chair.

Her clothing changed from her rancher's outfit to… something a little more provocative.

There was a whip in her hand, and pair of handcuffs in the other. She walked closer with a devlish grin on her face.

"Hey there, Toby-baby."

Toby gulped. He was scared, but excited…..

A rush of strange feelings coarsed through his body, and he awoke to the sound of his wife calling for him desperatley.

"Toby! Toby! Toby!"

He sighed a sigh of relief…. But then wondered…. Was it really a nightmare?

**Number 6: 99 LuftBallons -Nena (This is in german…)**

Ninety-nine red balloons filled the sky. Followed by hundreds of balloons of all colors. She had known that there were only ninety-nine red balloons because she inflated them all herself. She had an excess of them lying around, and counted each one as she had prepared them.

The Ocean festival had just begun. Akari grazed the beach for seashells. She just loved to collect seashells.

She couldn't wait to watch the fireworks at seven. Until then, she'd skip stones, socialize, and fish.

There was one person she really want to see though. She wanted to share the big event of the night with the islands local fisherman, Toby.

But she couldn't find him anywhere. She could only see her ninety-nine red balloons.

**Number 7: Gamble Rumble - m.o.v.e. (This is in japanese…)**

It was as exciting as it sounded.

The reeling… the casting…. The pulling….the waiting…

Truth be told…. Akari couldn't stand fishing for that very reason. Sure, it was convinient…. Lots of money to be made on about 8 fish a day… but unless time was on your side, it was a big gamble. You spend a whole hour waiting for nothing… or worse…. Waiting to catch somebody's swim shorts or an old boot.

But on lucky days, you could get two or three squid in two hours.

It was all a gamble. A very…. Boring… unexciting gamble..

'I don't know how you do it, Toby…." She would say to him, after not having caught a thing in three hours.

"The waiting is supposed to be the relaxing part, you know."

**Number 8: In my arms –Plumb (zomg baby song!)**

A shrill scream in the middle of the night caused Akari to leap from her cozy bed and onto the floor. She shuffled over to the crib where her baby boy was supposed to be sound asleep. Instead… he was shoting and wailing.

His blanket had become undone, and he was out of his comfort zone. He needed to be wrapped up tight.

Quickly fixing the problem, Akari rocked the child to sleep again.

Akari looked down at her little bundle of joy, all swaddled up in a baby blue blanket.

"You wont be small forever, Kieran." She spoke softly. "I just need to remember that…."

"Akari?" Toby's voice groggily mumbled her name.

"I'm coming, honey. Baby just woke up. Go back to sleep."

"Ah… ok."

"Don't worry Kieran, you're always safe in my arms." She kissed his small forehead goodnight. "I love you."

**Number 9: Don't Stop the Music – Rihanna (…..time for perverted Toby.)**

Toby….was a very relaxed young man. He didn't usually get excited about many things. Only fishing…. But that was also relaxing. This… wasn't. This was just, enthralling.

The beat of the drums and the bass made his heart thump and his body pulsate.

When he saw Akari dancing to the song, his limbs swelled with adrenaline. It was as if he _needed_ her, right here, rigt now.

He wasn't a very good dancer…. And awkwardly made his way across the floor by walking and bumping.

But when he came up behind her, and he could feel her heat, something inside him clicked, and he was by her side dancing in an instant. His hands glided across her waist as she rocked back and forth. He moved in circles to match her motion.

It felt new, and invigorating. It was exciting…..

**Number 10: Down- Jay Sean feat. Lil Wayne (more VERY perverted Toby!)**

Toby was finished with dinner. He had been a while ago. He was now just staring at his partner across the table.

His eyes, which looked closed even when they weren't tricked Akari into think that her husband had fallen asleep while sitting at the table. And she didn't put that behind him. Toby could fall asleep anywhere.

But Toby wasn't asleep. He was just imagining…. Imagining all sorts of things.

Things like how badly he couldn't wait to get to bed tonight. Tonight was Tuesday. Tuesdays were always exciting….

'What kinky adventure is in store for tonight?' he would think to himself, and proceed to drool like a pervert.

"Toby?" Akari asked, becoming concerned.

"Down…." Toby mumble, in the middle of his fantasy.

"What?"

"Go down…. Akari….. Go down…."

"…w-wha?"

"You know…. Go down…. On me…. Tonight…"

"…"

* * *

Okay... that last one was uncalled for... Sorry! Guess this gets a M rating now... whoops...

Have fun doing the same thing if you like. I had fun writing these.


End file.
